The Mockingbird
Tyler Joseph Ashwin, known to his closest friends as Ash was once a normal park ranger who was assigned to work in a forest. Until one fateful day when he made the mistake of exposing where he was to someone who he thought was a traveler. Personality: Tyler, before becoming a Proxy, was someone who absolutely hated the dark. He was scared a lot, but after he was turned into a Proxy, his personality completely changed. He now displays a sadistic personality judging from his quotes Story: Tyler Joseph Ashwin was once a normal park ranger, who monitored activity in the forest from a radio tower. To him, this job was the worst. He'd had a fear of the dark growing up and working out here so late at night was actual hell to him. One day his radio picked up communication from a traveler who was panicked and scared. The traveler claimed that some sort of thing was chasing him, yipping like a coyote. He couldn't see much about the person but they wore a scary mask with an insane grin and was jumping from tree to tree. Tyler tried his best to bring them to the radio tower by attempting to give them wrong directions in the hope that whatever was chasing the traveler would be fooled. But from what he could see and hear, whoever or whatever was chasing the traveler wasn't as gullible as he thought. The traveler begged Tyler for some help such as some sort of visual clue. Tyler quickly activated his tower lights and turned them off a few times. Suddenly the traveler's voice was heard, and what they said next chilled Tyler to the bone... "Whatever was chasing me, I think it ran off. You know, that tower uses some insanely bright lights. I think you scared it off". Tyler immediately rushed to board up the windows and doors to his tower but he was too late. He was attacked by the same yipping thing that was chasing the traveler. Panicking and trying to get away from his attacker, he stumbled over something and fell off the railing of his tower, sending him free-falling to the forest ground. He closed his eyes and waited for his death. But it never came. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at a large faceless being holding him by the legs. The faceless being told Tyler that he would be useful and proceeded to wipe Tyler's memory of the event that happened just then, as well as remove his fear of the dark, before teleporting him back to the tower. Tyler, now a Proxy of the Slenderman, lured the traveler to his death and listened to the sounds of yipping as the traveler was killed. Tyler was then taken away by Slenderman to be trained about vocal mimicry. Once he had mastered his new ability, he was put back in his tower where he stays on the lookout for travelers. Facts: *He is 17 years old *His creator is AgentKansas632 *He bears Slenderman's marking on the palm of his right hand *During his time developing his ability, missing posters went up after his tower was found empty and it was revealed he never went home. People feared he was killed by whatever roamed the woods. But other search parties who had entered the woods to search for him reported hearing voices that sounded like theirs. *He resides in his own personal radio tower, which is the one that he was stationed in before he was Proxified *When he mimics people's voices, he tends to take on a monotone sound. To the trained ear, this is proof it is not the actual person speaking. *He has a few scratch marks on his arms and torso, as a result of when he was attacked. The person responsible for the scratch marks is Rouge. Quotes (normal voice): "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" "Anyone ever told you you're just being paranoid?" "I don't see anything, are you certain you're being followed?" "I see your light, you're close to where I am" "Take a left, you'll be closer to the tower" "Take a right, it should draw whatever is chasing you away" "I'll see you soon" Quotes (vocal mimicry): "I'll see you soon" "You should...run...any minute" "Soon...all stuck..." "Run. Now!" "This is not funny! I have had an extremely long night and I am currently stranded on a tower trying to fight for my life! Please just tell me where you are! Show me where you are! I need to know that I am not alone out here!" Category:OC Category:Male Category:Proxies Category:Human Category:Manipulator Category:Teenager